


Regarde-moi

by Nelja



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Pre-Canon, Romance, Sex Work, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: L'héritière de la maison Guthrie vient de temps en temps au bordel. Quand vient le tour de Max, elle se promet qu'elle sera la première à être demandée une deuxième fois.
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie/Max
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	Regarde-moi

L'héritière de la maison Guthrie vient de temps en temps au bordel. Les filles rient un peu dans son dos. Elle n'est pas difforme, est-ce qu'elle a besoin de payer pour trouver quelqu'un ? Il paraît qu'on la voit souvent avec Charles Vane, entre deux raids. Il serait bien capable de la satisfaire, est-ce qu'il n'essaie même pas ?

Elle pourrait avoir des besoins très spécifiques, et les premières filles qui ont essayé étaient avides de détails croustillants. Mais si c'est le cas, elle n'a pas encore osé demander. Peut-être qu'elle cherche encore. Elle prend, après tout, une nouvelle fille à chaque fois.

Quand vient le tour de Max, elle se promet qu'elle sera la première à être demandée une deuxième fois. Ce n'est pas seulement une question de fierté ; c'est aussi que malgré son talent dans sa profession elle préfère largement les corps des femmes à ceux des hommes. Elle préfèrerait même si Eleanor Guthrie n'était pas si jolie, même si elle n'était pas si influente. Alors elle réarrange nerveusement sa coiffure et son maquillage en l'attendant.

"Que désirez-vous, mademoiselle ?" demande Max avec une petite révérence, parce qu'Eleanor est ce que la ville a de plus proche d'une princesse aux cheveux d'or. Un très bref instant, Max pense à son ancienne maîtresse, à sa soeur blonde, et chasse ces pensées. Aucune jalousie ne doit troubler son désir ici, aucun mauvais souvenir.

"Je ne sais pas," répond Eleanor, provocante. "Qu'est-ce que tu peux offrir ?"

C'est une question bien ouverte. Max y répond en s'avançant et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, les caressant doucement de sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'ouvrent, en glissant sa main sous sa chemise d'homme, effleurant son ventre.

"Tout," dit-elle bravement. Elle a confiance dans les bruits de couloir, il semble. Ou il y a peu de choses qu'elle ne ferait pas.

Eleanor lui prend les cheveux à pleine mains, lui mordille les lèvres. Max a suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir que c'est plus une invitation qu'une prise de contrôle, aussi c'est elle qui enserre la taille d'Eleanor, défait sa jupe.

"Tout ce que vous voulez," ajoute-t-elle, "demandez, et j'obéirai." Pour l'instant, pourtant, c'est elle qui agit, qui prend, et cela ne lui déplait pas. Eleanor est si belle. Max imagine être secrètement amoureuse d'elle ; l'idée l'excite et l'inspire, lui permet de jouer l'audace du désir en même temps que la soumission de l'adoration. C'est comme ça qu'elle travaille le mieux, imaginant des histoires en même temps qu'elle analyse les préférences de ses clients.

Ses doigts se glissent entre les jambes d'Eleanor, légers mais aventureux. Ce n'est vraiment pas difficile de la faire tomber sur le lit, après cela, et Max se réjouit d'ébranler ainsi son corps et son esprit, minuscule victoire dans un duel sans perdant.

Les doigts de Max sont habiles et sûrs, mais ce n'est pas sur cela qu'elle compte, pas après avoir passé après ses camarades. C'est sur sa façon de gémir, d'embrasser le ventre d'Eleanor avec révérence, de lui faire des compliments sur sa beauté. De comprendre en quelques secondes ce qu'elle préfère, et de faire semblant de l'aimer aussi. Elle n'a pas donné le meilleur d'elle-même si elle ne touche pas son coeur aussi.

"S'il vous plait, laissez-moi..." murmure Max. Eleanor aime être désirée avant de s'offrir.

Cela va vite, de boire entre ses jambes un premier orgasme. Puis Max rampe séductivement le long de son corps, teste la sensibilité de ses jolis petits seins...

Elle est surprise quand Eleanor la serre très fort dans ses bras, et commence à lui caresssr les cuisses ; surprise et touchée, parce qu'elle est encore trop dans son rôle. Et pendant un instant, elles s'étreignent, sans parler, sans bouger presque, leurs peaux avides l'une de l'autre, et c'est assez, avant de recommencer à se caresser. Eleanor lui mord le cou ; Max se cambre contre elle, et le contact de leurs sexes lui offre un frisson de sensualité imprévu.

Tant mieux, car Eleanor n'a pas l'air d'avoir fini non plus.

Max a l'habitude du plaisir lors de son travail, elle n'a pas toujours besoin de feindre, mais il est rare qu'il la laisse ainsi épuisée, à moitié endormie dans un cocon de plaisir.

Elle est plus subtile, d'habitude, pour obtenir les confidences de ses clients. Mais là, elle bafouille directement à Eleanor à quel point elle admire une femme capable d'exercer autant de pouvoir, et cette confession presque sincère suffit. Peut-être Eleanor est-elle aussi énivrée de plaisir qu'elle, ou peut-être aime-t-elle juste parler d'elle. Peut-être y a-t-il quelque chose de spécial entre elles. En tout cas, les mots coulent de sa bouche sans restriction, comme trop  
longtemps retenus.

C'est presque trop facile, pense Max. Elle ressentirait presque une pointe de culpabilité, si chacun des mots qu'Eleanor prononce n'était pas un harpon qui perce son coeur en même temps qu'il lui donne du pouvoir sur elle. Elle se prend dans son propre piège, et elle s'y plait, comme une toile d'araignée faite de soie trop douce.

Tu es magnifique, pense Max en découvrant la forme des forces et des faiblesses d'Eleanor, écoutant le récit de ses victoires si difficilement obtenues. Le récit est biaisé, bien sûr, distordu par la force de ses convictions d'avoir raison, mais il est sincère, et cela vaut plus.

Mais alors qu'elle la serre dans ses bras, elle lui dit juste : viens à moi si cela devient trop difficile. Je te protègerai.

Eleanor la serre dans ses bras, et Max sait que cela vaut plus qu'une promesse ; Eleanor ment plus facilement avec ses mots.

Max a eu tout ce qu'elle voulait, et cela ne lui fait que désirer plus. Elle se dit, cyniquement : je me suis piégée moi-même. Mais c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas être trop heureuse, pas rêver que ce n'est qu'un premier pas pour gagner une place auprès de ce que Nassau a de plus proche d'une reine.


End file.
